


Splash

by unicornfruit (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/unicornfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny things happen when you can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

This was ridiculous. Despite how tired he had felt earlier in the day on the way here, Orlando was now wide awake and staring at the ceiling, listening to Felix’s gentle snuffly breathing in the bed beside him. He hated not being able to sleep at the best of times, and knowing that they had a busy day of press tomorrow wasn’t helping the situation. He needed to calm down and clear his mind. Maybe he should go for a walk?

Creeping out of bed he pulled on his shorts and t-shirt that were lying on the floor, all the time checking that Felix was still sleeping, before silently making his way out the door. Standing alone in the hotel corridor for a moment he already started to feel better. He had no idea what the time was and looked at his wrist only to find it bare; he’d taken off his watch before getting into bed. Shrugging to himself he started to make his way down the corridor, deciding it must be late because there was no-one else around. When he got downstairs to the lobby he sat down on one of the big chairs and took in the surroundings; silence, not a single person, not even at reception. Strange. After deciding against going to the bar, because it would probably be vacant like everywhere else, he got up and made his way outside.

Outside he took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. It was still warm, despite the time of night and the outside lighting was enough to cast a pleasant glow around the grounds. He really wanted a cigarette, rummaging around in his pockets to no avail; he’d left them in his bag upstairs. He half considered going back to his room to get them but figured he could probably make do without, and he didn’t want to wake Felix. He’d also realised that he’d actually forgotten to put shoes on, but it didn’t matter as he continued on his way, chuckling to himself at his absent-mindedness. A few minutes more of wandering and he’d reached the hotel pool and paused for a minute. He didn’t really want to go swimming, but maybe it would be a nice place to relax. He was right. Once inside the gate it was almost a different world. The pool was empty, obviously, and was surrounded by trees and soft lights, not an offensive amount of light but just enough to make out the surroundings.

Orlando sat down on the side of the pool, dangling his feet in the water and watching the patterns created by the lights. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and turned around startled, only to find Hugo had followed him.

"Shit, Hu, don’t do that!," he exclaimed, his heart racing. He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed in here and was worried he’d got caught.

"Heheh, sorry," Hugo giggled. 

"How long were you following me? I didn’t see anyone else."

Hugo didn’t answer.

"Have you been smoking?," Orlando asked, half laughing, certain that Hugo was high. 

"I couldn’t sleep…sorry," Hugo replied, continuing to giggle to himself as he sat himself down close next to Orlando.

"No, no, it’s ok." Orlando laughed again, playfully nudging Hugo with his arm. Both of them sat for a while, admiring the quietness of their surrounding before Orlando broke the silence.

"Do you have any left?," he asked, already knowing the answer.

When they’d finished smoking both of them lay back on the ground, their feet still dangling in the pool. It was still warm and the stillness of the night was almost bliss. Orlando closed his eyes and thought to himself how peaceful he felt. Maybe it was just the drugs, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that it was the middle of the night, or that he wasn’t asleep in bed and that they had a busy day tomorrow. Moments such as this don’t happen often enough and he wanted to savour it. He was actually close to drifting off to sleep but became startled by a loud splash.

"Hugo!," he hissed, sitting bolt upright, noticing that Hugo was no longer lying beside him and that there was now a questionable tidal wave making its way across the pool. Eventually the waves subsided, yet Hugo was nowhere to be seen. Orlando held his breath, agonisingly staring at the water; the drugs had made this whole situation a lot more dramatic than it probably was. He didn’t have to wait much longer though before Hugo popped out from under the water, grinning to himself.

"Hugo, what are you doing?"

"Come on in, it feels great," Hugo replied, splashing around in the water like a child.

"Hugo you’ve got to be quiet, I’m not sure we’re even supposed to be in here!" 

Hugo was ignoring Orlando and continued to play around, now floating on his back and smiling at the sky.

"What about your clothes!," Orlando questioned, his paternal instinct kicking in. Hugo just rolled his eyes as he dove under the water again, only to appear a few seconds later with his soaking t-shirt and shorts held above his head. 

"Better?," he asked, tossing the wet garments on the ground. Orlando couldn’t do anything else but laugh, hoping that Hugo was still wearing underwear.

"Are you coming in then?," Hugo asked.

"I dunno, I don’t think-"

"UGHHHH come on! It feels SO good, _pleeeeeeeeeease_?,” Hugo interrupted, the child-like act growing ever more present.

Orlando rolled his eyes and made his way to the edge of the pool removing his shorts a little warily so that he’d at least, unlike Hugo, have something dry to put on afterwards. He had decided to keep his t-shirt on for now since he wasn’t as confident about his body as Hugo apparently was.

Orlando tentatively slipped into the pool, accompanied by a one-man round of applause from Hugo, inhaling sharply at the difference in temperature. It only took a few minutes for his body to acclimatise, but he still remained floating at the edge of the pool; the water wasn’t too deep but he still couldn’t touch the bottom, so floating was the only option. He rested his head on the edge of the poolside to support him a bit and closed his eyes. He could hear the gentle movement of water as Hugo swam around; this really was the most relaxed he’d felt for a long time. Orlando was distracted from his daydream by a familiar smell and opened his eyes to see Hugo star-floating in the middle of the pool with a joint in his mouth.

"Hugo? Another one, really?!," Orlando laughed.

Hugo swam up close to Orlando, placing his hands either side of him on the edge of the pool to steady himself. Their bodies were almost touching.

"Will got it for me earlier, it’s really good, try some," he said as he took the joint from his own mouth and placed it in Orlando’s. Orlando was a bit apprehensive as he still felt pretty high from earlier, but he couldn’t resist Hugo’s wide-eyed persuasion. He took a deep drag and held it in before slowly exhaling the smoke into Hugo’s face.

"Wow…."

"I told you so," Hugo laughed and took the joint back to take the last drag before stubbing it out on the poolside.

"Are you ok?," he cooed in his low tone, staring into Orlando’s dilated pupils.

"Mmhmm," was all Orlando could manage to say, this stuff was something else. Hugo leaned closer and started to kiss Orlando’s neck, gradually pushing their bodies closer together so that they were now touching. 

"What are you doing?," Orlando asked, admiring the shimmering droplets of water patterned across Hugo’s muscular shoulders.

"Dunno," Hugo giggled. "Seemed like a good idea." He began to pull away before Orlando stopped him.

"I didn’t say stop…"

Hugo leaned in and continued kissing and sucking at Orlando’s neck before moving to his lips, stifling the moans that were starting to escape. Orlando was amazed at how normal this felt, but not exactly surprised. They were so close as a band and so comfortable with each other it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. In fact, he’d often thought on more than one occasion that Felix and Hugo had been getting up to all sorts, but usually put it down to the fact that they’re brothers so, naturally, they’d be close.

They continued to kiss until Hugo suddenly broke away, his gaze drifting behind Orlando, like a dog that had just sensed danger.

"What’s the matter?," Orlando asked, puzzled. 

"Incoming!," Hugo laughed before dipping under the water.

"Hu—!"

"Excuse me, sir," a voice came from behind. Orlando was shocked but tried his best to remain cool.

"Hello?" He squinted through the dim light.

"I’m sorry, sir," the man said as he walked closer, identifying himself as a hotel security guard. "But the pool is off limits at night time, didn’t you see the sign?" 

"Uh, no I didn’t, sorry…," he apologised hastily, hoping that the man couldn’t see Hugo’s shadow under the water. Being caught in the pool was bad enough but he was sure that being caught with another nearly naked man in said pool would be worse. The security guard continued to deliver a speech about hotel policy and health and safety restrictions but Orlando was becoming more and more distracted by what was happening underwater. He froze as he felt Hugo’s hands massaging his thighs, gradually removing his pants to display his arousal in all its glory. _What was happening?_ His surroundings became a blur, white noise in his ears.

"Sir? Did you hear me? You can’t stay in here." 

"Ok…um… _oh god,_ " Orlando managed to mumble as Hugo’s mouth enclosed his erection.

"Sir, I’m really going to have to ask you to vacate the pool."

"Ok," Orlando eventually replied trying his best to regain composure. He was also suddenly worried that the guard might notice that there were _two_ piles of wet clothes on the poolside, but this was soon forgotten as Hugo continued to suck harder and faster. He tentatively reached to touch Hugo’s shoulder, hoping that he would take it easy, but it was no use.

"Please, I couldn’t sleep, _shit…..uh…_ just ten more minutes? I promise I’ll get out then. Honest, you can come back and check,” Orlando pleaded, growing ever more anxious about Hugo - how long could he hold his breath? The security guard didn’t answer.

"Please?," he asked again. Hugo’s mouth was moving faster and faster and he wasn’t sure how much longer it would be before the security guard would find out what was really going on.

"Ok look, I shouldn’t really do this but my shift ends in twenty minutes," he started as Orlando listened intently, hoping that the guard hadn’t noticed that he was now panting fast and sweating. "I’ll come back before I clock-off and I’ll expect you to be gone, is that clear?" 

"C-C-Crystal," Orlando stuttered, trying to hang on just a bit longer. To his delight, the guard nodded and made his way out of the gate and away from the pool just in time for Orlando to let out a moan as he released into Hugo’s mouth. A few seconds later Hugo emerged from the water, flushed in the face and breathing deeply with Orlando’s pants in his hands.

"Hugo…," Orlando panted "that was….I mean, how on earth did you hold your breath for so long?"

"What can I say, I got skills," Hugo smirked as he slapped Orlando’s wet pants on the ground. "Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the thrill!"

"Listen, we gotta go, the guard is coming back in twenty minutes and we’ll be in trouble if we’re still here," Orlando said, but he wasn’t sure Hugo was listening. Instead he was wriggling around in the water, dipping under occasionally, only to emerge with his own pants held above his head, a wide grin on his face as he tossed them to one side.

"Come on, Hu, we’ve got to go."

"But it feels so _niiiice,_ " Hugo started as he swam back towards Orlando, who was looking confused.

"But—"

"Besides," Hugo whispered into Orlando’s ear, his hot breath causing him to shiver, pressing their bodies together so that Orlando could feel his bulging erection, "I’m not finished".

Orlando moaned as Hugo began sucking at his neck, holding on to the poolside to pull his body up and down. The movement of their bodies gliding smoothly against each other in the water, combined with the little moans escaping Hugo’s mouth were causing Orlando to become aroused all over again. Hugo’s hands broke away from the poolside and slowly made their way to Orlando’s torso. Orlando shivered as he felt Hugo’s hands glide up his chest under his shirt, and proceeded to remove it.

"Ughh, Land," Hugo moaned between breaths, "I need…"

Without hesitating, Orlando lifted his legs and wrapped them around Hugo’s waist, holding on to the edge of the poolside for support. Hugo manoeuvred himself further down in the water, slightly lowering Orlando’s legs. The pair kissed hard as Hugo placed his hands on top of Orlando’s on the pool edge before pulling himself upwards and inside, causing Orlando to moan deeply.

"Ohh, Hugo…," he moaned, almost a little too loudly.

"Shhh," Hugo laughed as he silenced Orlando with another kiss. The water made their movements so easy and it wasn’t long before Hugo had quickened his pace, one of his hands now resting under Orlando’s back to pull him closer. The pair moved in silence except for their heavy breaths and the movement of the water around them. Orlando freed one of his hands from the poolside and began to massage his own cock in rhythm with Hugo’s thrusting. Being in the water like this felt so good and it wasn’t long before he was breathing jittery breaths. With his other hand he reached for Hugo’s shoulder and pulled himself forwards as he released his orgasm. He stayed there as Hugo continued to thrust into him before climaxing loudly, his moans echoing around the pool. They both remained locked in the embrace, revelling in their post-orgasmic state, their breathing gradually slowing back to normal until they were both startled by footsteps in the distance.

Quick as a flash, and without saying a word, they leaped out of the pool, grabbed their wet clothes and ran through the gate to hide behind the bushes, hoping that the guard hadn’t seen them. They watched as the guard flashed his torch around the poolside to survey the scene, the light stopping once it hit the wet material. 

"Shit!," Orlando hissed to Hugo, "I think they’re mine!"

They both had to stifle their laughs as they watched the guard lift up the soggy pants from the floor, shaking his head before heading back to the security office.

"What do you think he’ll do with them?"

"Dunno. Lost and found, innit," Hugo said giggling. "Or maybe he’ll keep them as a trophy!"

"Eww, shut up Hu!"

Once they were sure the guard had gone they got dressed into what clothes they had left. Orlando was pleased he’d kept his dry shorts but little could be said for Hugo, who screwed his face up as he pulled on his wet ones.

"You’re wearing your wet clothes?," Orlando questioned, the paternal instinct returning.

"Got no choice, innit!," Hugo laughed. "It’s ok, Will sleeps like a baby so he won’t notice anything when I get back. I doubt he’s even noticed I’ve gone."

They wandered slowly back towards the hotel in silence. Nothing needed to be said. It wasn’t weird, and neither of them felt any differently after what had happened. They both had a secret understanding and that was just the nature of their relationship. 

"What’s funny?" Hugo questioned, as he noticed Orlando giggling to himself as they entered the hotel lobby.

"I don’t know, it’s just, I don’t think anyone’s ever made me come twice in one night before…," Orlando said in a low voice, even though the hotel was still empty, surprised at his own revelation.

"I told you, Land, I’ve got _skills,_ " Hugo replied with a wink. And with that they made their way back to their respective rooms, with everyone else being none-the-wiser to their little night time adventure.


End file.
